


All That I Would Ever Need And All That I Could Ever Want

by CalledForMishap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Cold, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Schmoop, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Wincestiel - Freeform, opportunistic Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledForMishap/pseuds/CalledForMishap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spends the day researching in a dusty old library. When he heads back to the motel he's ready to do some bitching. What stops him are two very sick lovers. Schmoop and fluff follow soon after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Would Ever Need And All That I Could Ever Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble with comfort instead of pain, so let me know what you guys think about it! This genre is all new to me and I had no idea how to go about it. If anyone has any advice for writing or me, don't hesitate to tell me! Hope you like the (short) story!

Sam's eyes were gritty and he had the beginnings of a headache promising right behind his eyes. Sometimes being the only one capable of actual research was a real pain in the ass. Sam wrapped his jacket a little tighter around himself as the fall breeze blew itself around Sam. Screw Dean. And screw Castiel too! If they were going to make him sit in a musty old library with nobody but a lady old enough to have witnessed both of the world wars, they could have at least had the courtesy to give him a ride back to the room for god sakes.  
Sam’s self-pity and indignation only increased as the wind found itself picking up and whipping Sam’s hair into his eyes.  
As the young Winchester rounded a corner, he huffed a sigh of relief at the sight of the motel. His steps picked up as he put his head down into the wind and made his way towards his salvation.  
Stopping just outside the door, the hunter squeezed the bridge of his nose and let out a deep breath before pulling out the room key. He had contemplated making Dean watch as Cas and Sam got dirty under the covers, forbidding him to touch them or himself, but then decided that that certain situation was the epiphany of cruelty. Dean didn’t deserve to be punished that severely; it wasn’t his fault that his skills were better suited for the field. Besides. They were all exhausted after their week long kink exploration and they didn’t have much time to fool around during this hunt anyways.  
Sam pushed open the door, mouth open with a rebuke to let his two lovers know that he wasn’t very happy when he stumbled back at the assault of heat that slammed into him. “Jesus christ!”  
The heat felt nice for a second, warming his chilled body, but it quickly turned suffocating. Sam turned his head into the chill of the open air before bulldozing his way into the room, focus entirely on the heater across the room. In an attempt to make the space a little more habitable, the brunette had left the door ajar in hopes that the cool air that he was cursing just minutes before would replace the furnace in the room. So intent on his mission he hadn’t realized where Dean or Cas were, and Sam startled when he heard a whine and something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper come from one of the beds.  
Sam whirled around, hand coming to rest on his gun in the small of his back, “Wha..”  
“S’mmyy!! S-s-shut da damn dooor! Isss c-c-cold!” Dean’s voice was slurred and muffled, but it wasn’t hard to see why.  
“Dean why are you in a nest? And where the hell is Cas?” Sam’s hand had relaxed back down to his side, but his brow was furrowed in confusion and slight amusement.  
The enormous bundle of blankets that was covering the center of the bed closest to the furnace quivered and shifted just as Cas’s muffled voice rang out. “I am right here, Sab.”  
Sam’s head jerked back in confusion. Just as he was about to open his mouth for more questions a hand wriggled its way out of the heap and pointed viciously to the still open door. Sam scoffed at the incredulity of the situation but did as was ask..er..pointed. As soon as the door was heard clicked shut Sam watched in amusement as the bundle of bodies and blankets shifted together and became smaller.  
Sam slowly made his way to the bed. “So I’m not sure if you guys decided to have some fun without me or what, but can you tell me why the room’s so damn hot?” He slowly sat down on the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight. He was a little miffed that they had decided to mess around without him there, but it’s not exactly like his libido was rearing to go; spending the afternoon researching fruitlessly had been exhausting.  
After a few minutes of silence Sam decided to risk poking the bear. “Hello? De? Cassie? Anyone in there?” Sam was just about to peek into the nest when his phone let out a loud shrill and started to vibrate its way across the table. Sam gave one more questioning glance towards the unmoving lump and then crossed the room. Looking at the caller I.D. Sam was heartened to see that it was Garth. He connected the call and made his way into the bathroom to talk to his friend.  
Fifteen minutes later Sam exited the bathroom with a grin and knowledge that Garth was just as talkative as he was the last time they had talked. Sam expected Dean to be all over him, demanding to know who was calling, but he was flustered to see that neither Cas nor Dean had surfaced.  
“Okay guys. What the hell is going on? If you guys are having a cuddle fest over there without me, I’m not going to let you guys play with me for the rest of the weekend.” Sam quirked his head to the side, lips pulling into a small frown. Huh. Maybe he was a little more horny than he had originally thought. He shook his head and then brought his attention back to the heap. Not a peep. Sam was becoming frustrated and just a little concerned. Before he could convince himself not to, Sam tore back the layers of blankets. As the cooler air hit the two bodies beneath it, there came an undignified squeak of protest and a shuffle to get away from the cold.  
“What the hell?”  
Sam was right about the boys having a cuddle fest, but it wasn’t what he thought was happening. The mixture of Dean and Cas’s limbs wasn’t for a matter of pleasure or want- it was strictly a matter of need. The reasons for the blaring furnace and the impromptu nest of blankets and cuddling fest that had bewildered Sam earlier, were glaringly obvious when he saw how both men’s bodies shook with chills and shone with the sweat of a fever. Both men were knocked out cold.  
Cas’s face was hidden in Dean’s armpit, which had to have smelled with the amount of sweat Dean’s body was producing, but Sam could see the edges of his cheeks and how they were flushed with fever. Dean’s face was tilted upwards where it lay against Cas’s shoulder and a painful wheeze emanated from his open mouth. The tip of his nose was red and raw showing Sam with no uncertainty the reason why Dean wasn’t breathing too soundly. His cheeks were flushed as well and Sam’s heart broke at the sight of the two men.  
He ran a hand through first Dean’s sweat-plastered hair and then what he could touch of Cas’s. Finally throwing a glance around the room, Sam noticed that his bed had been stripped of any fabric and was now just a bare mattress. On the bed side table was a half-empty box of kleenexes, an empty bottle of NyQuil, and a bottle of Tylenol. Sam wrinkled his nose a bit when he looked at the floor and saw it was riddled with the other half of the kleenexes- now used and clinging to his boots.  
“Ugh. You guys’ are really sick aren’t you?” Sam was focused on ridding his boots of the hazardous mass stuck to his shoe, so he really didn’t see when a both a blue-eyed angel and a green-eyed hunter awoke from their slumber and stared at him with fever-glazed, bleary eyes.  
“Sabby! We don’ feel so good.” Sam startled so harshly that he fell to the floor.  
“Jesus christ, Dean! Ugh!” Sam was repulsed to see that his lower half was covered in Dean and Cas’s used, snotty tissues and in his disgust he let loose a few words that he would regret instantly. “Couldn’t you have at least brought over a damn trashcan?! You’re like the world’s biggest slobs, I swear!”  
Sam looked up concerned, gross factor forgotten when he heard a sniffle and a whine come from both bodies above him. He climbed his way back upwards and his heart broke at the site that he was met with. Dean’s eyes were misty and Cas had actual tears running down his red cheeks. Sam assumed the whine came from Cas because as soon as Sam’s head appeared above the bed he reached for the bigger man, somehow managing to keep himself attached to Dean in more ways than seemed possible.  
“Woah! Hey.” Sam wrapped his angel in his embrace and cooed into his hair. “I’m sorry angel. I didn’t mean to yell.”  
As Cas burrowed himself deeper into the warmth of the giant holding him, Dean shifted, already shaking harder now that Cas’s body wasn’t supplying him with heat as it had been before. “Sabby.” Sam reached a hand out to his brother when he heard how miserable and close to crying the man really was in just that one word. Dean leaned forward and rested his head against Castiel’s sweat-soaked back.  
Sam sat there for a minute just holding the two most important people in his life, but when Dean let out another cough that sounded like a bark and Cas kept up a constant sniffle, Sam decided to get more meds into his boys and then to get them a little more comfortable.  
Ten minutes later and the night stand consisted of a now-empty kleenex box, two empty bottles of NyQuil, a severely depleted bottle of Tylenol and two near-empty glasses of water.  
Sam watched Dean and Cas cuddle back up as soon as he was done pushing pills and hydrating factors down their throats. Even though they were sick, Sam realized with a smug dirtiness that this was his only chance to openly cuddle with the both of them at the same time. Cas may not’ve been that attested to it, but Dean wouldn’t cuddle unless one of the trio was hurt, sick, or unconscious.  
The younger Winchester rushed to strip out of his clothes, reluctant to miss a second of the group cuddle, and practically jumped into the bed. “Cassie? De? I’m going to go between the two of you so that you both can have some of my body heat, okay?”  
Getting only a weak nod of the head from one fever wracked hunter and silence from the other, Sam slowly pushed his way into the warm cocoon of bodies. A whimper of protest fell off of Cas’s lips from being pried from his nest that he had made of Dean. but he quieted as soon as Sam was settled and dug himself a new nest into Sam’s side, sighing in contentment at the warmth that the moose was producing. Dean was snuggled in close on the other side of Sam, head resting on the bigger man’s chest. All three of the boy’s legs were tangled together underneath the mountain of blankets that Sam had dutifully piled back together and on top of the trio.  
As Sam nestled deeper into the warmth of the cocoon and the embraces of his loves he sighed in complete and utter love and contentment. He knew that the following morning, if people’s bodies were reacting to the medicines as well as he hoped, was going to be filled with a disgruntled Dean complaining about how miserable he feels and how the hotel room was too small or Cas and Sam are looking at him the wrong way or touched his stuff when they weren’t supposed too, but for now Sam was going to bask in the moment. So sue him if he enjoys his brother and angel’s sickness and suffering a little too much. It’s not like anyone besides Sam is coherent enough to notice. You have to take as much fluff as you can get out of the macho Dean Winchester, but Sam’s not going to complain. As his blue-eyed angel snuggles deeper into his body, and Dean coughs out a cute little splutter-snore from where he’s resting on Sam’s chest, Sam sighs again. Yeah. Sam’s definitely not going to complain, because he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

THE END


End file.
